Forever Together
by dramionefang
Summary: Hermione and draco were child hood friend but she didn't know that Drake was Draco And Mia Was hermione they become best friends again and even something more


FLASHBACK

Hermione In all of her life wanted to be an Ice skater when she was at an age of 2

at the age of 5 Hermione's mother enrolled her in skating lessons Hermione was a natural when it comes to skating after 5 months she already did jumps and spins and she met a guy there the same age as her Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes she went and glided to him and stopping gracefully"Hi! my name is Mia".(they call hermione Mia then well only in this story)."Hi my name is Drake"He said as he held out his hand and Mia gladly shook his hand"Are you just knew here in Ice skating classes?"Asked Mia"Oh yes i am I just transfered here"Drake said"Hey drake what level are you?"."Well i am already Freestyle 3" Drake gasped saying "Cool! Me too" she said Happily

"Umm Drake do you wanna be my best friend?"."I would love too"He said as he hugged her surprisingly she hugged back."Will be the best of friend forever".

After 2 months Mia was back to training trying to do An axel (A/N axel is a jump in witch a skater spins in the air 1/2 time and land on one foot).She couldn't land it she was sad she sat there in the bench crying Drake saw this and went over to where she is sitting."Whats wrong Mia?"Said Drake putting an arm over her."I can't land my axel jump"Said Mia sighing."It's O.K. I'll Help you" Said Drake standing up and giving her a hand."You really would?"."Yes of course anything for my best friend"

After A week

Mia Tried to do her axel again and again she couldn't land it until one day

She gained speed and did a mohawk and extended her leg clipping in the air as tight as she could and landing it perfectly Mia gasped she ran to Drake and gave him a hug."Did you see that i landed it thank you so much"Mia said "Your welcome And I can't breath" Drake said and smiled Drake sat on his knee and said "Mia Would you accept this friendship ring?" Drake said "Of course Drake!" "Mia Hugged him and said "Thanks-

BACK TO REALITY!

"Wake up Hermione dear!" Your gonna be late for Hogwarts said

"Alright i'm coming MUM! Hermione got a quick shower and changed in to her clothes she wore a white shirt a small black leather jacket some short shorts and Boots she put a little make up on Her hair has tamed now not like the old bushy kind she changed a lot this summer

...

"Bye Mum Bye Daddy!" hermione said walking to the station "Bye darling!" Hermione's parents wave as she bid goodbye

Hermione stepped into the platform and saw ginny saying "Hi Ginny!" Ginny looked at her with wide eyes "Hermoine? is ,is that you?"."No! I'm lindsay lohan Yes its me ginny!" Hermione said while laughing "Ginny!" hermione heard two familiar voices

"Hi Harry,Ron!".Hermione said ron and harry bugged eyed like ginny "Hermione is-is that you?" Hermione laughed again "Did i really changed that much? they began to board the train and she said "I made Head girl this year " Hermione said "Told you so Ron you owe me 10 galleons" Harry said while Ron grumbling "So who made head boy?" And an oh so familiar voice said "I Did Granger!" Hermione turned around and saw non other Draco Malfoy "Oh Malfoy you aren't with you rocks?" Draco just shot her a dirty look "Who made head girl?"."I Did Got a problem with that ferret?"Hermione said Draco just stared Jaw open wide "Crap! why would they chose you i mean there are alot of people to choose from but no it must be you little Mudblood!" Draco said with a lot of loath in his breath "Silencio!" hermione said and waved her hand "Bye!" and closed the door firmly hitting his nose.

A First year said" Miss granger Professor Mcgonagall is looking for you and said you must go to the heads apartment"And with that he walked away

hermione arrived at the heads compartment and to see Draco staring right back at her she looked away avoiding his gaze then professor Mcgonaggall came in and told all of the stuff the need to do "oh and one more thing i wish to see you as a role model to the students no name calling!" then she walked away

They Arrived in the great hall and waited for dumbledore to announce "Welcome to a new year in Hogwarts i hope that you all had a good summer now Our new Head girl is Hermione Granger" and that hall started clapping widely "And Head boy is Draco Malfoy!' They clapped well only from the slytherins everyone was shocked and was silent "Now we are adding a new class for this year and it's Ice Skating Everyone clapped hermione was grinning like an idiot she thought"Good thing i brought my skates" Harry and Ron Groaned "UHHHHHH"."Okay everyone tomorrow is a day off and you get to buy your supplies for Ice skating tomorrow and Of Course Dig In!"

Next Day!

They All went to Hogsmead And got there shoes and supplies and there skating uniforms

Next Next Day!

Hermione woke up early and was so excited there first class was skating all of the memories came back when she was little with Drake she still wears the ring he gave her she sighed and went to the bathroom and got dressed to her ice skating wear she wore black tights and under it is an over the boot cover and she wore a simple t-shirt and a white jacket and she had white leg warmers on she went to great hall smiling "Hey Harry" and she looked to Ron "Hello Ron! " She smiled she hasn't told them about her secret talent ice skating "oh nothing" Hermione looked at her ring and said "This is for you Drake"She said softly "What was that Mione? Ron asked "Nothing Ron go back to eating now" While she was eating she Felt like someone was watching her she looked around and Saw the one who was looking at her Chocolate meets Blue She sees Draco She smiles he smiles back she said to herself "That was weird.

Skating Class

"Hello everyone!"." My name is Coach Heather and i will be teaching you" She smiled and everyone smiled back "Now tell me who Has been skating since they were young?" Hermione raised her hand and everyone was shocked hermione turned a deep shade of red And to everyone's surprise Draco raised his hand to but Coach heather didn't see "Now Hermione what Jumps Can you do? hermione said "I can do um Axel,Double salchow,double toe loop,Double loop,Double Flip,Double Lutz,Double Axel And Triple Salchow" Hermione said while people gasped Coach Heather was impressed "Now Hermione will you show me your triple Salchow?" Hermione stared at her "Yes Ma'm" Hermione took a deep Breath An skated toward the end and stared to do crossovers

to everyone's delight hermione skated backwards people's eyes were wide some were Bored and said "thats all?" Draco just looked at her and thought "Granger has a few tricks on her sleeves eh" Hermione skated Faster and Faster gaining speed and did a three turn and jumped really high everyone gasped as she spinned really fast in the air she landed it by one foot she Grinned and said " I Did it " Everyone Clapped and cheered and she went back to the gryffindor spot "Well i think you are prepared for the olympics " and smiled

When class ended it was lunch break when people started to eat hermione made her way over to her usual seat between Harry and Ron "Hermione you were awsome out there" Said Harry and Ron together Hermione blushed thanks guys

"I Need To go Now Bye "Hermione said "Where you going Mione?"."library" Hermione said "Typical Hermione" Sighed Ron, Hermione just rolled her eyes

and went straight to the library and she went over the back and farthest end of the library and smiling to herself Not noticing A figure behind her She look up in the sky

and said "I Miss you Drake only if you were here" hermione sighed Hermione turned around to come Face-to-Face with Malfoy "What are you doing here? Ferret?"Draco just stared at her and said "Mia?" Hermione's eyes softened "Drake?" hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged him " I missed you!" Draco was still shocked to see her long lost best friend there

"Get Off of me Mudblood" With that he left hermione there with tears in her eyes

she cried all the way up to the heads dormitories

NEXT DAY!...

Hermione was avoiding draco in all circumstances when she sees him with Pansy

Of course it was back to "Hey Mudblood" He said she had a fang on her chest and tried to stop her tears but too late one tear slipped right out of her eye she went to the library

and cried and cried and cried until ginny saw her "Hermione! Whats wrong? Whoever did that to you i will use the bat boogey hex!" With that hermione giggled

"Um I had this friend his name was Drake he was my very first Best friend and he gave me this ring when i was 6 and now he hates me he is in our year slytherin Blonde hair ocean like eyes" Ginny stared at her wide in shock

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny shouted and hermione burst into tears ginny stayed there comforted her.

OKAY THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER REVIEW FOR MORE :)


End file.
